Classes
About Class Types, also know as Combat skill. Is the type of ability user you are with your Combat. Your class will determine your abilities you have through the RP. There are 12 abilities to choose from for each Class . You may only choose 6 out of the 12 abilities to have for your RPC. There are 6 types of abilities 2 of each type to choose from listed below: * Projectile ~ an ability that shoots toward an attacker. * Movement ~ An ability that increases movement, most likely to dodge attacks. * Unique ~ This is an ability that is unique to only your Class. * Ultimate ~ This is the most useful and most powerful ability of your class. You can only have 1 Ultimate ability. * Attack ~ An ability meant for only attacking. * Defense ~ An ability that helps increase defense. Class Types Rogue ' They emphasize speed and/or stealth above all else. This makes them ideal for Hit-and-Run Tactics, given that they're good at both ambushing the enemy and avoiding fights they don't like, (Even though they are almost the best at close combat) Typically they're usually not sturdy enough to stand up against a direct assault on their own, but are nonetheless valuable for weakening and disrupting the enemy. '''Damage ' Inflicting damage upon the enemy is their job. They tend to be something of a Jack-of-All-Stats complemented by a long list of weapons and armor they can use, being more accurate than usual at the cost of being slower than average. The "default" option for many games, they're usually the simplest class to play. 'Support ' They improve their allies' ability to fight without damaging much on their own. They may aid teammates by healing them to keep them alive longer, by offering bonuses to allies, or by inflicting penalties on enemies. Either way, This class Requires more teamwork than most classes, which can be frustrating on both sides; bad support can bring down a good team, but a team that doesn't protect their support is equally annoying. 'Juggernaut ' The class with the most different names and hardest to define, their singular uniting characteristic is the ability to mow down foes. Hitting the front-lines and taking the damage from the enemy team. They can cover lots of ground with area of effect attacks, rapid fire, or both. This makes them especially deadly against large numbers of individually weak enemies. They're usually a unable to take hits and/or ponderously slow. In the right circumstances they can wipe out hordes of opponents, but if caught in a bad spot they'll go down like a pile of bricks. 'Ranger ' They specialize in powerful long-range attacks. They're generally capable of dealing lots of damage to a single target from a safe distance, but aren't very good at defending themselves, especially at close range. Best used to take out high-value or defense-heavy targets while being sure to keep their beefier teammates between them and the enemy. 'Creator/Crafter ' The Crafter is an interesting class. Though they often are not much of a fighting class they are known for crafting things out of random materials. Generally these materials can be found in a backpack or a storage device, even though these items can be found around the surrounding area. If this class was to fight however, it would most likely be with items they created. '''Mages Mages are the newest class type. Mages specialize in "Ether Magic" a type of divine force that enhances ethergloben with the lifeforce of the planet. By harnessing the power of Astria the mage class is able to use their power to cast unique abilities. A mage doesn't unleash their true potential until they are a level 10 and can harness elemental energy. Rogue Classes (BE SURE TO CLICK ON THE CLASS FOR ALL INFORMATION. These are just brief descriptions) Scout The Scout is a class advanced in speed tactics. This class normally upgrades their speed before anything else. Although, scouts are fast they are normally weak in Endurance, this is mainly because endurance points are an easy sacrifice for more speed points. Because of this, the scout can take very few hits, however being as fast as it is, it rarely takes damage to begin with. Gambler The Gambler is a strange rouge class that relies on luck. It is important for the gambler to increase his/her luck stats.. Forcing the opponent to miss several times. The Gambler relies on making it's opponent miss their attacks. They increase their speed and luck above all else to surpass their foe. The Gambler is considered a trickster by using attacks that make him seem almost un-targetable. Ninja The Ninja is a stealthy rogue type. The Ninja always increases it's stealth stat above all others. Potentially, always making this character invisible; intending to use skills that protect him/her from the eyes of other. Uses of poisons, smoke bombs, and other accessories to avoid being seen. Though tactical, the Ninja is an offensive-rogue type. Ninjas Often have a variety of debuffing and poisoning abilities and are able to cripple a foe to leave him open for allies or to let him die from damage over time. Dancer The Dancer uses dancing to fight using tactics with agility and perception. it can be annoying to fight someone that uses dancing as a method of hand to hand combat, since it's hard to tell what's an attack and what's just a fancy step. Being a very flexible Rouge type who uses gymnastics or even strange acrobatics to attack. The dancer knows enough about the human body and knows how to leave an opponent immobile. SoulKnife Never caught unarmed, the Soulknife is the literal interpretation of using the power of the soul as a weapon. Creating a "soul blade" is the core of the soulknife, and with it, she/he is a deadly combatant. Versatile and varied, the blade can be found in all shapes and sizes wielding blades unique to the wielder and customized to fit the needs of the user. The SoulKnife relies on Speed and Stealth making them a hard to hit target . * This is an ability unique to the Azani; you can only be an Azani to use this ability. Damage Classes The Gunslinger Switching weapons from various types of guns, the Gunslinger is almost never seen reloading, this may be because the gunslinger carries so many guns that he/she doesn't have to. The gunslinger uses certain types of bullets that can change an opponents stats, use different abilities, and debuff enemies. SoulGun The Soulgun is the Azani soul gun version. His/her gun is not limited to the time era. Using guns is odd to the Soulgun because he/she has always used his own gun inherited to him/herself. * This is a class unique to the Azani; you can only be an Azani to use this ability. Swashbuckler A Swashbuckler leans toward no armor and prefers deception and tactical skill to sheer force. Tends to be rogue-like in his abilities as using tricks against his enemy. Even though consider rogue-like, he is often used to evoke the Rogue archetype. The Swashbuckler is a balanced stat character who tends to holster close range shooter weapons. Warlord The Warlord is a tactical master holding his own in frontline combat as well as giving out buffs to his allies, usually by commanding them to superior positions than the ones they would have thought of on their own, and he may have protective auras made on his own to increase a team's effectiveness in battle. Although he seems like a support character, his damaging abilities after weakening his foe make him a much more worthy opponent. Warrior The Warrior seems to be a very offensive character. A Warrior will be able to upgrade all stats at once by buffs. He can increase his effectiveness in battle. This class relies on Strength above all else and fight with the most empowerment as possible. Support Classes Savior The Savior is a healing class that uses his/her abilities to heal allies and him/herself. They can get rid of all debuffs placed on them and can revive a fallen teammate with 20 points of health. Bard The Bard uses his/her voice as a source of his/her abilities. The vibrations can cause the cells in the body to react in different ways which helps him/her debuff or buff enemies and allies. Drain The Drain is a known for drastically stealing the stats of an opponent and applying them to him/herself or allies. This means he/she could steal life from an opponent and buff his own or the endurance from another person to apply to someone else, even essence. Transporter The Transporter has the ability to move anything to anywhere he/she desires using the atoms around it with Ether. This could be an ally to a safe location, an enemy to a dangerous location, an object on top of an enemy etc. Escape Artist The Escape Artist is the compound of a Rogue and Support class. He/she can distract enemies using cleaver tricks and can disappear before getting caught in crossfire. He/she is a Support type because of it's ability to help allies flee before death. Juggernaut Barbarian The Barbarian is a class more built on strength/damage rather than defense. The Barbarian is slow, but not as slow as most juggernaut types. He/She is able to fly into a berserker rage that increases damage output or allows him/her to do more damage based on how damaged their health is. Knight The Knight is a slow moving class that is able to shield itself in the Ether of others. While shielded with Ether any damage taken to the Ether is inflicted on the person whose Ether was stolen. This allows the Knight to fight without taking much damage at all. Attic The Attic is known for being able to steal abilities others. The Attic only gets his/her abilities by stealing them from other players. He/she has 2 Unique abilites and nothing else because his other 3 abilites he steals. The reason the attic is a Juggernaut type is because in order to survive the Attic must stack up on endurance. Shielder The Shielder is able to create a shield or wall protect themselves and allies using their own Ether. Some users are also able to throw shields away from themselves as a damaging ability or to catch things with them using the shield as a great tool or weapon. Berserker The Berserker is a strength stat junky. The Berserker has a rage mode; a moment where he/she is Invincible, no attacks can do any damage. For that short period of time the Berserker's main job is to target all of the weaker enemies and destroy them. Ranger Classes Sniper A Sniper Class stays behind all team mates and hides in the distance. Keeping him/her hidden from enemy view. The Sniper can change any gun into a sniper rifle (which is great because there are no actual sniper guns in this RP) by altering the gun's mechanics using ether. Trapper The Trapper is a class who can lay down various traps in an area that the enemy can walk into; making them vulnerable to ambushes or follow-up attacks from long range. It is important that they train them selves to be two steps ahead of their enemy. All of the trappers traps are unnoticeable. BeastMaster The BeastMaster is a ranger who can train a creature to fight in battle for them. The Animal will have it's own 5 abilities and the Beastmaster has it's own 5 abilities giving the beastmaster a nice advantage in any fight. Rogue Ranger This ranger class is a combination of the rogue and the ranger. The Rogue Ranger uses close range and long range tactics to destroy their enemy. Being a very versatile fighter allows the Rogue Ranger to be a very damaging class. Soulbow The Soulbow is a bow using ranger class that can manipulate the number of arrows shot at anytime. Thus giving him a lot of crowd control and area of effect damage. * This is a class unique to the Azani; you can only be an Azani to use this ability. Creator/Crafter Classes Druidmancer The Druid unleashes natures raw energy to it's opponent. The Druid is able to not only create potions/medications/drugs using the nature but can craft interesting types of plants that bend Astria to the druid's control. SoulMancer The Soulmancer is a controller of souls. This makes him oddly in resemblance of a puppeteer the way he can control souls like he can control his own. * This is a class unique to the Azani; you can only be an Azani to use this ability. Alchemist Alchemist create potions and craft liquids. An Alchemist can create healing, invisibility, elemental resistance and mana potions. Use Oils to coat weapons; Small sticks with bits of alchemical gold that glow brighter than a torch when struck, vicious acids, and stones coated with a special liquid gas that causes a loud explosion when struck against something hot. But these are only the basics of an elaborate and incredible art, easily as expansive as any form of Ether casting. If you can think of a logical way to make it happen it can happen. Droidsmith The Droidsmith quickly creates minions of Ether controlled robots. Controlling them and allowing them to fight with their own stats, while the Smith stays back and fights with long ranged attacks = Mage Classes Elementalist Where most people do not unlock their elemental potential until level 10; the Elementalist starts off with the element of their choosing at level 1. Every 10 levels just like everyone else they learn a new Element. The Elementalist has unique elemental abilities that are not available to everyone else through spells. Each of his/her abilities come from the 4 MAIN basic elements of Wind, Water, Land, Fire. Ancestral An Ancestral being gains their power from their genes passed down through generations. They tap the power from their inner ancestors. The power they achieve allows them to use ghost-like energy that most people believe is their ancestors helping them do what the user desires. Unexplainable things like floating objects, throwing objects, facsinating images/illusions. Valtorian Valtorian understand some of the most important parts of Biology. It is because of this that they can actually control their own bodies using their etheralglobin and even controlling the bodies of others. They can only control bodies of those who have ether, but in some cases it's been known for the Valtorian to inject their enemies with their own blood so they can control their actions on the battlegrounds. Magician The Magician is the only mage class that doesn't use Ether. They use sly traps and tricks to create illusions that make their opponents believe they are "Magical". Globinmancer The globinmancer Uses their own blood in a means to fight. They can use their blood as a direct weapon if they casting it against their enemies. The globinmancer can also use the blood of enemies. It is because of the ether in blood that the globinmancer is able to; even link themselves to their opponent.